


one/seven

by secrettemplars (tricycleamoving)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Florist Kuroko, Genderqueer Character, Genderqueer Furihata, Language of Flowers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricycleamoving/pseuds/secrettemplars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You look like you're in a hurry, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko said from behind the counter, adjusting the pair of round metal-framed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose as he shot a wry smile at Furihata, “Especially for someone who doesn’t even buy my flowers.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	one/seven

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god I finally wrote something that isn't akafuri, bless my soul. 
> 
> So I wrote a short [three sentence fic](http://genderqueerfuri.tumblr.com/post/127242760757/kurofuri-florist-au-3) for a kurofuri florist au, and I loved it so much that I just _had_ to write this follow up! 
> 
> Standard characterisation from me applies: Furihata is genderqueer and uses he/him pronouns. Akashi (the one time they're mentioned lol) is agender and uses they/them pronouns. As of right now I'm still gonna write cis Kuroko, but I might plan to slowly get into demiboy Kuroko?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> (Written to Seventeen's [acoustic cover of 'Adore U'](https://youtu.be/GNNhb3hvm58?t=1m12s))

The tiny bell fastened to the top of the door rang as the door burst open, Furihata panting heavily as he ran into the flower shop. After taking a few seconds to catch his breath (and wipe the sweat off his palms on his denim blue jeans), he gently closed the door behind him, the small bell chiming cheerily once again.

“You look like you're in a hurry, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko said from behind the counter, adjusting the pair of round metal-framed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose as he shot a wry smile at Furihata, “Especially for someone who doesn’t even buy my flowers.”

“Maybe I am,” Furihata replied, shrugging his pastel blue backpack off and placing it near the door, “And I’ll let you know that I’m just waiting for the right flower to buy- I just haven’t found it yet.”

“Of course, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko said, before turning back to write in his notebook, “Tell me when you find ‘the one’, then. My bank account will surely welcome it.”

Furihata only snorted lightly in reply, before moving to slowly inspect each and every flower on display at the shop, as per usual. Kuroko was tempted to inform him of the fact that, with the exception of a few varieties here and there, all the flowers on display were the exact same as they were the last time he was here, but decided against it. Despite the fact that the writer was technically bad for business, he was genuinely good company, and there was nothing really quite like the sight of the faint pink glow on his cheeks whenever Kuroko decided to tease him especially hard.

Besides, he’d already become quite used to Furihata’s weekly visits. It’d be a shame to drive him away so soon.

“Kuroko, are these new?” Furihata asked as he stared rather intensely at a display of spider flowers at the front of the shop, “I don’t think I’ve seen them before.”

“Ah, those came in yesterday,” Kuroko replied, leaning on his elbow, “They’re spider flowers. A customer wanted a whole bouquet with them as a centerpiece.”

(Well, the truth of the matter was that his extremely wealthy cousin was going to propose to their long-term boyfriend and naturally, he volunteered his services and made the spider flower the centerpiece for his own amusement, but Furihata didn’t need to know that. Hopefully neither Akashi nor Nijimura googled the meaning afterwards, or he would find himself in deeper trouble than he cared to be in.)

“Do they have any secret meanings, like the rest do?” Furihata asked.

“They’re meant to symbolise true love,” Kuroko began to say-

(“ _True love, huh_ ,” Furihata muttered.)

“ -But they also literally mean ‘Elope with me’,” Kuroko finished, looking straight into Furihata’s eyes.

“Elope with me?” Furihata repeated, lips curling upwards into an amused smile.

“If that’s what you want, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko replied, before ‘accidentally’ dropping his pen and squatting down behind the counter to retrieve in order to hide his smile as he heard Furihata splutter at the other end of the small shop.

“I- that is- that’s not funny, Kuroko!” Furihata choked out, before clearing his throat in an attempt to calm down, “And anyway, that’s a pretty dramatic statement to make.”

“A dramatic bouquet for a dramatic person,” Kuroko remarked, before clicking his pen and turning the page to make a note of his accounts.

Furihata continued to look around, closely observing the different varieties of flowers he kept stocked in the store and asking him the names or meanings of a few of them every once in a while ( _“What about this one?” “The yellow orchid represents friendship, Furihata-kun.” “Hmm.”_ ). Before he knew it, the sun was setting, the soft red and orange light framing Furihata’s face just right as he bent over to look at a straw basket of yellow acacia flowers. From Kuroko’s position at the counter of the store, he could see the way the light hit Furihata’s lashes, the way his eyes glowed when he turned to smile at him, the way he almost seemed to _shine_ under the dying light.

 _Furihata Kouki_ , Kuroko concluded, _was unfairly pretty in the sun._

Willing himself to look down at his accounts, he adjusted his glasses once again before getting back to work, only looking up when he heard Furihata clear his throat in front of him a few minutes later. He looked up, putting his pen down as Furihata fidgeted before him, standing right behind the counter.

“Can I help you, Furihata-kun?” Kuroko asked.

“I, uhm,” Furihata stuttered, looking at anywhere but him with his hands hidden behind his back, “I’d like to buy something.”

“Oh?” Kuroko said, running through all the flowers he’d newly ordered and stocked recently through his head (one of them must’ve caught Furihata’s eye… Honestly speaking, he’d never thought that Furihata would ever find his one true flower, and that he’d therefore be able to bask in the writer’s presence for a while longer- which one did he pick?), “Have you finally found ‘the one’?”

“Er, sorta,” Furihata replied, eyes firmly trained on a specific fleck of dust on the wall as he pulled out the flower hidden behind his back and placed it onto the countertop, “I want to buy this.”

“A single red tulip?” Kuroko asked, eyebrows scrunching in confusion, “An interesting choice. That’s 163 yen, by the way.”

“I guess it is,” Furihata replied, pulling the exact amount out of his pocket and dumping them into Kuroko’s hand, the redness on his face seemingly not just from the dying red sunlight shining into the store behind him.

“But Furihata-kun,” Kuroko said as he deposited the coins into the cashier box, while Furihata leaned in to pick up the red tulip, twirling it in his hands a little bit _too_ fast than was strictly comfortable, “The red tulip’s been in stock ever since the first day you walked in here-”

“ _Thisisforyou_ ,” Furihata suddenly gushed out, pushing the single stem into his hands before abruptly bowing and running out of the store, pastel blue backpack in hand, “ _I- Iawaityourreplynextweek_!”

Kuroko could only stare at Furihata’s retreating form as the bell chimed once again, before the door slowly creaked back into closing, further blocking him from seeing the brunette. His glasses were slipping down his nose again, but he paid them no mind. Looking down at the flower in his hands, a small but otherwise still noticeable smile bloomed on his face as he softly pressed the red tulip against his lips.

“I’ll see you next week, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko said. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Red tulips** : A declaration of love.  
>  **Yellow acacias** : Secret love. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos, comment or bookmark if you enjoyed this!


End file.
